


Let's Have An Adventure.

by smokeynights



Series: Shuffle Challenge. [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oops, Shuffle Challenge, but i kinda love this, but it doesn't mention the sunset, cute boys watching the sunset at the beach, i only had 4 minutes and 13 seconds, idk why, oh well, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeynights/pseuds/smokeynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is cold and Michael is wearing a sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have An Adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them.
> 
> Inspired by the song Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood.

 

"Mikey?"

"What, Luke?"

"I'm cold," He pouted.

Michael sighed and opened his arms wide, giving the taller boy room to nuzzle into him. Luk's soft lips ghosted over the skin on Michael's neck as he nuzzled his face into it, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's frame and bringing his ice cold hands under his boyfriend's large grey sweater to warm up against his bare back.

"Jesus Lukey, you're freezing," Michael murmured, kissing Luke's soft blonde hair before turning back to look at the beautiful sea view before them.

It was quiet for a few more moments until Luke finally managed to utter the words that had been plaguing him for the past few weeks, months even. "I love you, Michael Clifford.

"I love you too, Luke Hemmings."

**Author's Note:**

> If I do ten of these consider it a miracle.


End file.
